nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
King/Image Gallery
Manga Character Profile= King wanted.png|Wanted Poster King 10 years ago armor1.png|10 years ago armor King Before-After.png|King Before-After King transforming.png|King's Fat Form King full color view.png|King current full color view King2.png|King Sacred Treasure Spirit Spear Chastiefol King design.png|King's character design King_states_Camelot_as_their_destiny.png|King with full grown wings |-| Plot= '}} King looking at the crossing shooting stars.png|King looking at the crossing shooting stars ---- '}} ban drawing on king wanter poster.png|Ban drawing on King wanted poster gilthunder chatting with king.png|King with Gilthunder king pets black hound.png|King with Olso King angry of what Ban did.png|King angry of what Ban did King crying.png|King crying King returning the stuffed animals.png|King returning the stuffed animals King following Ban in the old days.png|King following Ban in the old days Ban meets King.png|Ban meets King King pierce Ban.png|King pierce Ban Ban_vs_King.png King flying.png|King flying King attacking Ban.png|King attacking Ban Ban trying to kick King.png|Ban trying to kick King King1.png King searching for the Capital of the Dead.png|King searching for the Capital of the Dead King sobbing.png|King sobbing King in love with Diane.png|King in love with Diane Ban_vs_king_part_2.png|King dodging Ban's attacks King capturing Ban with his bear.png|King capturing Ban with his bear King's spear piercing Ban from the bear.png|King's spear piercing Ban from the bear King notices something around Ban.png|King notices something around Ban King realize why he can't see Elaine.png|King realize why he can't see Elaine Elaine shows in front of King.png|Elaine shows in front of King King attacks Geera through Ban.png|King attacks Guila through Ban King stopping Geera's Shot Bomb.png|King stopping Guila's Shot Bomb King's Spirit Spear Chastiefol.png|King's Spirit Spear Chastiefol King2.png|King2 Geera running, blocking and dodging King's spear.png|Guila running, blocking and dodging King's spear King using his spear's form five Increase.png|King using his spear's form five "Increase" King releasing his Increase attack.png|King releasing his Increase attack King defeating Geera's attack.png|King defeating Guila's attack King releasing his attack on Geera.png|King releasing his attack on Guila Geera's final attempt to attack King.png|Guila's final attempt to attack King King transofrming.png|King transforming King introduce himself to Elizabeth.png|King introduce himself to Elizabeth ---- '}} King trying to comfort Diane.png|King trying to comfort Diane King explaining the potentials of sacred treasures.png|King explaining about the sacred treasures King daydreaming Diane thanking him.png|King daydreaming Diane thanking him King motivated face.png|King motivated face King scared and avoids fighting.png|King scared and avoids fighting King survived the preliminaries.png|King survived the preliminaries Meliodas and King congratulating King for his win by cheat.png|Meliodas and King congratulating King for his win by cheat King learning he is registered as Old Fart.png|King learning he is registered under the name of Old Fart King chase Matrona.png|King chase Matrona Elizabeth showing herself.png|King surprised to see Elizabeth there King embarrassed.png|King embarrassed by being called a pervert King nose bleed.png|King nose bleed King massive nose bleed.png|King massive nose bleed King game face.png|King game face King getting ready to fight.png|King getting ready to fight How King think he fights.png|How King think he fights King thinks he blocks good Cain's punch.png|King thinks he blocks good Cain's punch King about to use Disaster.png|King about to use Disaster Cain eliminating King.png|Cain eliminating King King knock out of the ring by Cain.png|King knock out of the ring by Cain King crying after losing to Cain.png|King crying after losing to Cani Diane and King cheering they friends on.png|Diane and King cheering they friends on King getting Love Helm out of Byzel.png|King saving Love Helm King vs Geera and Jericho.png|King meeting with Jericho and Guila King defeating both Geera and Jericho.png|King defeated Jericho and Guila with ease Helbram suddenly appearing before King.png|King meet Helbram again King shock at the sight of Helbram.png|King shock at the sign of Helbram Helbram knock King down to the ground.png|Helbram knock King down King sent a spear attack to Helbram.png|King knocking Helbram helmet off Ban taking Elizabeth and King away from the fight.png|King being saved by Ban The Deadly Sins treating each other from the battle.png|King wound being treated by Ban and Meliodas ---- '}} Ban tossing King toward a boulder.png|King being tossed by Ban Ban grabbing King in angry.png|King being grab by Ban in anger King being trap by Jillian.png|King being trap by Jillian Meliodas and Ban being saved by King Guardian.png|King saved Meliodas and Ban with Guardian Guardian being smash by beast.png|King Guardian being smack by the beast Dale using Venom Spit on King.png|King being effected by Venom Spit Deadly Sins smelling King.png|King being smell Deadly Sins smelling fat King.png|Fat King being smell King shut Gowther mouth.png|King shut Gowther mouth ---- '}} King calling out Oslo.png|King calling out Oslow King protecting Diane from the Killer Iceberg.png|King protecting Diane from the Killer Iceberg King punch Hauser.png|King punch Howzer King crying for unable to protect.png|King crying for unable to protect King strike Helbram.png|King strike Helbram King use Guardian to grab Helbram.png|King use Guardian to grab Helbram King protecting Diane from Helbram's root attack.png|King protecting Diane from Helbram roots King and Helbram attacking each other.png|King battling against Helbram King defeating Helbram.png|King defeating Helbram Helbram stating that the helmet was a present for King.png|King close to his dying friend Dreyfus suprise attack King.png|Dreyfus surprise attack King King knock Dreyfus over.png|King knock Dreyfus over King threathing Dreyfus for information.png|King threatening Dreyfus for information King summon Sunflower.png|King summon Sunflower King finish off Helbram.png|King finish Helbram off King pick up Helbram gift.png|King pick up Helbram gift Ban and King stopping the Hybrid Demon.png|King and Ban stopping the Hybrid Demon King tricking Hendrickson with an attack.png|King and Meliodas trap Hendriksen Form Seven Luminosity.png|King using Form Seven, Luminosity to light the darkness King stabbed Gray Hendriksen.png|King stabbed Hendrikson ---- '}} King thinking about Diane while Oslo on top of him.png|King thinking about Diane King saved an old man.png|King saved an old man from a falling column Regular size Diane saved King.png|King being saved by Diane in regular size King wearing Helbram helmet.png|King with Helbram helmet on his hooded Meliodas tossing King for being too close.png|Meliodas tossing King for being too close ---- '}} King seeing Helbram spirit.png|King seeing Helbram spirit King fighting against the Albion.png|King fighting against the Albion Albion attack King.png|King injuried by the Albion True Spirit Spear Chastiefol.png|King releases Chastiefol's true form King piercing Albion with True Spirit Spear Chastiefol.png|King attacks the Albion with True Chastiefol King defeats the Albion.png|King defeats the Albion Ban healing King with his blood.png|King healed by Ban's blood ---- '}} King confronts Meliodas.png|King confronts Meliodas King using Status Promotion.png|King using Status Promotion on Meliodas King using Condense Power to form a water droplet.png|King using Condense Power to form a water droplet ---- '}} Elaine, King and Jericho journey through Vaizel Labyrinth.png|King and Jericho protects Elaine King asks Gloxinia.png|King demands answers to Gloxinia Diane protects King.png|King bleeding in Diane's chest King stating his title.png|King stating his title True Spirit Spear Guardian.png|King using Chastiefol True Form Two: Guardian True Spirit Spear Increase.png|King saving Diane with True Form Five: Increase King and Diane crying for Meliodas's death.png|King crying for Meliodas's death |-| Special Chapters= '}} Fairies with their wings torn off.png|King finding the killed Fairies King slash by Helbram.png|King slash by unknown human Diane finding the injury King.png|King founded by Diane Fillet and Loin.png|King scared by Diane Golems Diane feeding King.png|Diane feeding King Young Diane sick and hugging King.png|King being hugged by the sick Diane King trying to escape from Diane.png|King trying to escape from Diane Diane and King playing tag.png|Diane and King playing tag King grieving his friend death.png|King grieving his friend death King eraser Diane memories of him.png|King erar Diane memories of him King capture for his crime.png|King captured for his sin |-| Covers= Volume 4.png|King on the cover of Volume 4 Volume 5.png|King on the cover of Volume 5 Volume 8.png|King on the cover of Volume 8 Volume 9.png|King on the cover of Volume 9 Volume 11.png|King on the cover of Volume 11 Volume 14.png|King on the cover of Volume 14 Volume 19.png|King on the cover of Volume 19 Volume 21.png|King on the cover of Volume 21 Volume 25.png|King on the cover of Volume 25 Volume 27.png|King on the cover of Volume 27 Volume 34.png|King on the cover of Volume 34 ---- Issue13 29.png|Shounen Magazine 29-2013 (Includes Chapter 33) Issue13 42.png|Shounen Magazine 42-2013 (Includes Chapter 45) Magazine Special 2014-03.png|Magazine Special 3-2014 (Includes Extra 3) Issue14 20.png|Shounen Magazine 20-2014 (Includes Side Story 2) Issue15 19.png|Shounen Magazine 19-2015 Issue15 46.png|Shounen Magazine 46-2015 Issue16 2-3.png|Shounen Magazine 2/3-2016 Issue17 11.png|Shounen Magazine 11-2017 Issue17 17.png|Shounen Magazine 17-2017 Issue18 2-3.png|Shounen Magazine 2-3-2018 (Includes Chapter 246) ---- Chapter18.png|King on the cover of Chapter 18 Chapter21.png|King on the cover of Chapter 21 Chapter23.png|King on the cover of Chapter 23 Chapter25.png|King on the cover of Chapter 25 Chapter27.png|King on the cover of Chapter 27 Chapter30.png|King on the cover of Chapter 30 Chapter32.png|King on the cover of Chapter 32 Chapter33.png|King on the cover of Chapter 33 Chapter34.png|King on the cover of Chapter 34 Chapter35.png|King on the cover of Chapter 35 Chapter37.png|King on the cover of Chapter 37 Chapter40.png|King on the cover of Chapter 40 Chapter43.png|King on the cover of Chapter 43 Chapter44.png|King on the cover of Chapter 44 Chapter45.png|King on the cover of Chapter 45 Chapter47.png|King on the cover of Chapter 47 Chapter49.png|King on the cover of Chapter 49 Chapter50.png|King on the cover of Chapter 50 Chapter53.png|King on the cover of Chapter 53 Chapter59.png|King on the cover of Chapter 59 Chapter61.png|King on the cover of Chapter 61 Chapter62.png|King on the cover of Chapter 62 Chapter71.png|King on the cover of Chapter 71 Chapter72.png|King on the cover of Chapter 72 Side Story 2.png|King on the cover of Side Story 2 Chapter74.png|King on the cover of Chapter 74 Chapter 77.png|King on the cover of Chapter 77 Chapter82.png|King on the cover of Chapter 82 Chapter83.png|King on the cover of Chapter 83 Chapter87.png|King on the cover of Chapter 87 Chapter88.png|King on the cover of Chapter 88 Chapter92.png|King on the cover of Chapter 92 Chapter95.png|King on the cover of Chapter 95 Extra 6.png|King on the cover of Extra Chapter 6 Chapter100.png|King on the cover of Chapter 100 Chapter101.png|King on the cover of Chapter 101 Chapter102.png|King on the cover of Chapter 102 Chapter103.png|King on the cover of Chapter 103 Chapter104.png|King on the cover of Chapter 104 Chapter105.png|King on the cover of Chapter 105 Chapter 108.png|King on the cover of Chapter 108 Chapter116.png|King on the cover of Chapter 116 Chapter117.png|King on the cover of Chapter 117 Chapter126.png|King on the cover of Chapter 126 Chapter127.png|King on the cover of Chapter 127 Chapter129.png|King on the cover of Chapter 129 Chapter133.png|King on the cover of Chapter 133 Chapter135.png|King on the cover of Chapter 135 Chapter153.png|King on the cover of Chapter 153 Chapter159.png|King on the cover of Chapter 159 Chapter161.png|King on the cover of Chapter 161 Chapter162.png|King on the cover of Chapter 162 Chapter166.png|King on the cover of Chapter 166 Chapter171.png|King on the cover of Chapter 171 Chapter176.png|King on the cover of Chapter 176 Extra 10.png|King on the cover of Extra Chapter 10 Chapter188.png|King on the cover of Chapter 188 Chapter195.png|King on the cover of Chapter 195 Chapter198.png|King on the cover of Chapter 198 Chapter200.png|King on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter202.png|King on the cover of Chapter 202 Chapter206.png|King on the cover of Chapter 206 Chapter211.png|King on the cover of Chapter 211 Chapter213.png|King on the cover of Chapter 213 Chapter218.png|King on the cover of Chapter 218 Chapter221.png|King on the cover of Chapter 221 Chapter226.png|King on the cover of Chapter 226 Chapter231.png|King on the cover of Chapter 231 Chapter232.png|King on the cover of Chapter 232 Chapter238.png|King on the cover of Chapter 238 Chapter242.png|King on the cover of Chapter 242 Chapter248.png|King on the cover of Chapter 248 Chapter249.png|King on the cover of Chapter 249 Chapter251.png|King on the cover of Chapter 251 Chapter273.png|King on the cover of Chapter 273 Chapter281.png|King on the cover of Chapter 281 Chapter285.png|King on the cover of Chapter 285 Chapter295.png|King on the cover of Chapter 295 Chapter296.png|King on the cover of Chapter 296 Chapter300.png|King on the cover of Chapter 300 Chapter303.png|King on the cover of Chapter 303 Chapter304.png|King on the cover of Chapter 304 Chapter310.png|King on the cover of Chapter 310 Chapter312.png|King on the cover of Chapter 312 Chapter317.png|King on the cover of Chapter 317 Chapter321.png|King on the cover of Chapter 321 Chapter325.png|King on the cover of Chapter 325 Side Story 5.png|King on the cover of Side Story 5 Chapter330.png|King on the cover of Chapter 330 Chapter331.png|King on the cover of Chapter 331 Chapter332.png|King on the cover of Chapter 332 Chapter333.png|King on the cover of Chapter 333 Chapter335.png|King on the cover of Chapter 335 |-| Misc.= Nanatsu x Uno Wallpaper.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno NnT Clubs Queen.png|Playing Cards: Diamonds Queen NnT Clubs Ace.png|Playing Cards: Clubs Ace King Strap.png|Strap Nanatsu no Taizai Clear File.png|Clear File King Bookmark.png|Bookmark Nanatsu x Uno Wallpaper 2.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno Nanatsu x Uno Wallpaper 3.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno King Pillow Replica.png|King's Pillow Replica Uno Dash Special 2 Wallpaper.png|Uno Dash Game Wallpaper Ichiban Kuji Clear File 7.png|Ichiban Kuji Clear File Ichiban Kuji Clear File 6.png|Ichiban Kuji Clear File Ichiban Kuji Clear File 2.png|Ichiban Kuji Clear File Ichiban Kuji Clear File 1.png|Ichiban Kuji Clear File Uno Dash King Wallpaper.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno Uno Dash Special 3 Wallpaper.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno Volume 10 Illustration Card Animate.png|Volume 10 Illustration Card (Animate) ---- nanatsunotaizai_twicon_15.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_16.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_17.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_18.png Nanatsunotaizai twicon 29.png 7 taizai tw icon 9.png Twitter Icon King.png ---- King layer.png Anime Character Profile= King in armor 10 years ago.png|King in armor 10 years ago King anime character designs 1.png|Character Designs King anime character designs 2.png|Character Designs King Anime Season 3 Design.png|Character Design (Season 3) POTS King.png|Character Design (Movie) King before.png|King before King after.png|King after King stats.png|stats King's Wanted Poster.png|King's Wanted Poster |-| Plot= '}} Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago Seven Deadly Sins finding Zaratras dead.png|Seven Deadly Sins finding Zaratras dead ---- '}} King watching the crossing shooting stars.png|King watching the crossing shooting stars ---- '}} King crying due to Ban stealing toys.png|King crying due to Ban stealing toys Meliodas comforting the crying King.png|Meliodas comforting the crying King King returning all the stuffed animals.png|King returning all the stuffed animals King stabbing Ban in the chest.png|King stabbing Ban in the chest King attacking Ban with Bumblebee.png|King attacking Ban with Bumblebee King flying with his spear.png|King flying with his spear King dreaming about Diane.png|King dreaming about Diane King returning to the Fairy Forest to see it burned.png|King returning to the Fairy Forest to see it burned Ban caught by King's Guardian.png|Ban caught by King's Guardian King using Fossilization on Ban.png|King using Fossilization on Ban King using form five Increase.png|King using form five Increase King defeating Guila's attack.png|King defeating Guila's attack King making himself presentable.png|King making himself "presentable" for Elizabeth ---- '}} Meliodas announcing they are the Seven Deadly Sins.png|Meliodas announcing they are the Seven Deadly Sins Jericho breaking King's defense.png|Jericho breaking King's defense King using Increase.gif|King using Increase King using form four Sunflower.png|King using form four Sunflower Form Four, Sunflower.png|Form Four, Sunflower Sunflower attacking.png|Sunflower attacking Sunflower cut in two.png|Sunflower cut in two Helbram appearing next to King.png|Helbram appearing next to King King and Helbram exchanging blows.png|King and Helbram exchanging blows ---- '}} King using Fight Fire with Fire.png|King using Fight Fire with Fire The sins smelling King.png|The sins smelling King ---- '}} King blocking Helbram's attack on Diane.png|King blocking Helbram's attack on Diane King protecting Diane, Hauser, Guila and Zeal.png|King protecting Diane, Howzer, Guila and Zeal King fighting Helbram.png|King fighting Helbram King leaving the Fairy King's Forest.png|King leaving the Fairy King's Forest Little Diane feeding King.png|Little Diane feeding King King arrested.png|King arrested King finishing off Helbram.png|King finishing off Helbram The Seven Deadly Sins standing against Hendrickson.png|The Seven Deadly Sins standing against Hendrickson King attacking Hendrickson.png|King attacking Hendrickson King using Chastiefol's Form Seven, Luminosity.png|King using Chastiefol's Form Seven, Luminosity ---- '}} King releasing Chastiefol.png|King releasing Chastiefol King in Diane's cleavage.png|King in Diane's cleavage |-| Movies= '}} |-| Animated GIFs= '}} Ban dodging King's Bumblebee.gif|Ban dodging King's Bumblebee King using Fossilization on Ban.gif|King using Fossilization on Ban King stopping Guila's Shot Bomb.gif|King stopping Guila's Shot Bomb King using Increase to stop Guila's Brilliant Detonation.gif|King using Increase to stop Guila's Brilliant Detonation ---- '}} King releasing Chastiefol True Form.gif|King release Chastiefol's true form ---- '}} King using Status Promotion.gif King using Condense Power.gif ---- '}} True Chastiefol Guardian.gif|King using Chastiefol's True Guardian True Chastiefol Increase.gif|King using Chastiefol's True Increase it:King/Galleria Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries